If not more
by Teensie-sama
Summary: InuTashio met a strange young miko over the phone. Intense passion erupts as they met for the first time. A hot encounter warming up a cold, rainy Winter's night. RATED XXX. ABSOLUTELY NO MINORS PLEASE!


.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Inspiration: **The plot and idea of this story was a request by a reader who REPEATEDLY badgered me to write this. You know who you are! *evil glare your way*

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to **1CarinoInu** for all her help in fixing my other stories as well as being a great friend (who also helped in beta-ing this story.)

**Thanks: **Thank you to my all time beta too, **Nekomimimode** for all her hard work and time. She was sick when she beta'd this and I want to extend my gratitude to her as well.

**Warning:** Super explicit lemons. As usual rated XXX for mature readers only please. ABSOLUTELY NO MINORS!

**A/N:** I promised you guys an update of "In Love" I am sorry I failed. Been quiet hectic and harassed by someone...*cough cough...points at the person who basically MADE me write this story* but I assure you "In Love" is being worked on and hoping for an update sometime very soon. Thank you again for your patience and loyalty. I am honored to have the opportunity to write for you.

**Questions: **You might have questions of the missing pieces of the 'puzzle' in the story. It is left to your imaginations.

* * *

**Ignited**

**.  
**

There was an unnatural sense of comfort when she was around him, never mind the fact that it was her first time meeting him. There was something about him that made her feel relaxed and at ease. He was polite yes, a gentleman. He was older than her, but how can he not be? After all, he was and she was just human.

.

_Earlier during the evening..._

It was a cold winter night and she had run off from a wedding that she had no intentions of attending. Kagome got dressed up for it though. She applied a light coat of make-up and donned a simple dress. The dress was a pastel green with a low cut back and cowl draped neckline that accentuated her figure nicely. The air outside was quite chilly so she threw on a ¾-length jacket. With it being dark so early she opted for her glasses instead of contacts, just to make sure that she could see better on the road.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot of an elegant restaurant and parked. Meeting her father in front of the restaurant, she then followed him into the reception. They were early; her father made sure of that. Within moments, there were old friends of her father that came to greet him and introductions were made. She bowed and said 'hello' to the men and women who came by to greet her father.

Kagome shifted, uncomfortable in her heels, as she quickly surveyed the area. There were a few guys who were 'checking' her out already, which made her roll her eyes internally.

_Thank God for the coat_, she thought to herself knowing the dress beneath her coat would make their tongues dangle from their lips. She wasn't Miss Universe but she was quite attractive to most of the men her age. '_There's a charming aura about you that lights up the room and make people notice'_ her father used to say to her.

_Charming..._She thought glumly to herself. _Ugh..._

"Father," Kagome called the second they were alone.

"Yes, daughter?" He replied with a smile.

"I have to go. I forgot that I had promised to meet my friend for her birthday." She hated lying to her father, but right now she hated being at this dumb reception even more. "I know it's the same night, but since no one really saw me here yet, it wouldn't be a bad thing if I go right now. I'll come back later when there are more guests, or when you are ready for me to come get you," she said as quickly as she could, pretending not to see her father's probing eyes.

His frown quickly faded when she blinked her eyes wide at him and gave him the smile that she knew would always bring him to his knees for her. "Very well, daughter. Just be safe." he replied and she beamed a bright smile at him.

"Thank you, father!"

"Now, off you go before I change my mind!"

"Yes, father." Kagome grabbed her little clutch and headed towards the door, fingers already pulling out her car keys. Her plan was executing perfectly. She hated the traditional weddings that her parents often got invited to, and for whatever reason she always got dragged along. Tonight, she was lucky enough that the couple getting married were kids of acquaintances instead of close friends to her father, hence the reason she was able to get away.

It was raining cats and dogs outside. The water so strong the huge droplets almost looked and felt like it was hailing. Kagome grabbed her phone and punched in his number then followed the directions he gave her toward his house...

_End Flashback..._

_.  
_

When he answered his door and she saw him, Kagome blushed. She was a little nervous and a little shy, which she had never been before with anyone else.

In a practical sense she _should_ be nervous, for all she knew he could be some psycho. What was she thinking? Wasn't this what she saw in the news and read in newspapers? Stories about girls meeting men they didn't know and ended up murdered and dumped somewhere.

But not him?

Since when did she become an expert in psycho rapists and killers? Apparently, she had become one overnight. Although, if she knew the pain he could cause her heart to feel or the perpetual agony and loneliness she would feel for the rest of her life, she probably would have wished that he _had _been a psycho rapist killer, than someone she would fall in love with - forever.

His first impression of her was 'modest young woman with a pretty face.' Someone who probably never received less than an "A" in school her entire life! All he could see from her tiny form was the large ¾-length wool coat she wore, and a pair of glasses. The rims making her look more 'homely' than she probably was.

He was dressed in jeans and a comfortable shirt. He towered over her in height, even with the 4'' heels she was in. The heels, he noticed, were quite sexy but still she looked like a little doll compared to him. Not to mention the fact that she was so much younger, she was a child compared to him. _  
_

_What the hell was he thinking? _A small voice told him that he should turn her away, but there was a pull in his heart that stopped him from doing so. He just couldn't bear the thought of sending her away. So he didn't.

He watched as she entered his apartment with a soft smile and he closed the door behind, sealing the winter's chilly air outside.

"Can I take your coat?" he asked her politely.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine," she replied, suddenly apprehensive of her choice of dress underneath. She had worn revealing clothing many times over; but in front of him, this _stranger_ whom she'd never met in her entire life, she felt like she was naked.

Suddenly the choice of her dress didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he offered with a smile.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," she replied again. Her voice was soft, gentle and with the perfect amount of sweet. He'd heard her voice over the line before, but hearing it in person, he liked it even better.

A strange and unusual creature in his house, he realized. What the hell he was doing with her, he had no idea. When she had mentioned on the phone that she'd rather be anywhere but the wedding in fear of being 'match-made' by older family and friends, he instinctively offered for her to come to his place instead.

A bright smile had beamed across her face when he made his offer and her excitement of meeting him rose to an unfamiliar height. He didn't know that this strange girl had hoped he would do just that.

He had been fully aware of the fact that he had made plans with his buddies for that very same night, but he couldn't bite his tongue fast enough, and she was invited to his place. He was frantic for a moment, unsure of what to do. But the uncertainty faded quickly. Friends with whom he could hang out at any time, or this mysterious sexy-sounding girl? He'd be a fool to pass up this opportunity, even if it meant canceling his friends. And even though a small part of his conscience told him that it was wrong, well, no one had ever called him a saint!

He hated change and he hate to lie, but he bit the bullet and made some lame excuse and saw himself out of the evening's get-together with the boys. Little did he know that she would be one who could cajole him into canceling many other occasions with his buddies in the future.

He stared at her heavy wool coat and figured she had to be quite warm underneath. She had to be! He wanted to sweat just by looking at the damn thing! So he offered, once again, to relieve her of it.

She declined_._

It was a rainy night and the weather was cold in December, but he had the heater on and the place was at a perfect temperature. He was sure she was getting warm under the heavy wool coat. Why she insisted on keeping it on was strange to him, but he was never one to push. Though he couldn't help pondering what it was she was hiding beneath. If he knew what she had worn underneath, he wondered what he would have done as soon as she stepped inside his house. The awkwardness grew between them but it wasn't uncomfortable. Small talks were made of him asking questions about the traditional wedding, filling in the void. Then they discussed about what they liked and disliked and began to get to know each other.

Shortly after, he noticed that she'd shifted a bit on the couch next to him, a couple of times, and he could tell it wasn't because she was uncomfortable with him. InuTashio didn't want to sound like a broken record but he couldn't help himself, so he yet again, made the same offer to take the heavy wool coat. This time though, he was pleasantly surprised that she said yes, agreeing that she _was_ getting a bit too warm underneath the heavy material.

Watching her unbutton each of those buttons was like watching one of those thriller movies, where something unexpected would pop out of nowhere and surprise the audience.

He hadn't realized it but he was holding his breath as she moved her dainty fingers to push each of the buttons through the holes. He was acting quite strange. It was as if he was watching a present being unwrapped, and the anxiety to see what was hidden underneath made him want to tear the damn thing off her.

As she was near finished, force of habit made him extended his hand to take the coat while she pulled the last of the button through its hole. She quickly slid it off handing him the coat. InuTashio looked down at her and drew in a sharp, startled breath. It was a moment of just _"WOW"._

Beneath that heavy wool coat was this perfect little figure. Full breasts peaked teasingly over the cowl draped neckline and the finely thin spaghetti straps ran over her delicate shoulders made him want to slap himself across the face, to make sure he wasn't having a wet dream. It took everything he had in him, not to drop and pant like a dog in heat that he was. Was this sexy thing in front of him really _real?_

During the exchange of the coat, their fingers brushed against each other and he'd felt little prickly shots all over his body. He was desperate to touch more of her; feel more of her smooth skin and dear heavens he wanted to kiss her! Kami, those _lips_!

She sat down on his couch wrapping a chiffon shawl around her shoulders. He was surprised to see her being so natural and casual with him. He was a stranger she'd never met until now and she even showed him the pastel colored shawl that she had made herself.

"Did you make the pretty dress too?" he asked. InuTashio did not feel like himself. He was not like this, and whomever this man was that was taking over his mind and body was unfamiliar to him.

"No, I just made the shawl because I couldn't find one to match," she replied matter-of-factly. But her smile could cause an accident at an intersection! If only he could feel those lips against his own.

"Well, it's very nice and you look beautiful," he said with such eagerness that he couldn't believe it was his voice speaking. He was a cold, domineering man at work and in general. He was not like this man sitting on the same couch with her, this gentle, delightful and accommodating man.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

She was an enigma, he realized. Shy but bold. A fierce personality underlined by a sweet persona. Perhaps that was why she intrigued him so much.

Then she looked at him. Those eyes of hers seemed to captivate him with how her lids gently cascaded over perfect round irises, and the long lashes batting at him.

InuTashio felt as though he was in a trance, under a spell. The question repeated itself in his head again and again. _"Can I kiss you? __Can I kiss you?__" _and it said _"To hell with age!"_ it shouted. His mind urged him on to ask, what harm could there be? He could hardly concentrate on what she was telling him because he was so mesmerized by the movement of her full lips and the desire to kiss her. Then their eyes locked. A current ran through him clear to his toes. If just the way she looked at him did that, how the hell would his body react if she kissed him?

He smiled in anticipation at the thought.

The Daiyoukai had not been able to stop staring at her beautiful round face, small flat nose and ruby red lips. Massive amounts of long black hair and pure brown eyes made up the rest of this 'Kagome'. For a moment it was still very surreal to him that this creature was sitting on his couch, seemingly completely relaxed in front of a stranger that she'd never met. It was as if...as if she knew this was where she _belonged_. There was an aura about her that glowed beautifully around her form and he couldn't help but wonder, '_who is this young woman?'_

He just wanted to kiss those soft and sweet looking lips, and then move to her flushed cheeks that looked so smooth and unique looking. A door of opportunity opened and he jumped at it. She had just finished her last word, describing the wedding scene. He had to make sure she wouldn't say anything else. It was now or never!

His desire floated on the tip of his tongue. "Can I kiss you?" he finally heard himself ask, but did not recognize the semi-shaky voice that came through. He had wanted to kiss her so badly that he could almost taste her between the small space that separated them!

Her response was delayed with a smile and a soft blush.

A tiny part of her mind raced and railed against what was happening, or about to happen. However, the other exalted in the crescendo of feelings that were tipping her over the edge into a world where nothing else mattered, except the moment she was in. Why was she feeling this way? What about this man that made her skin crawl, her desires afire? She wasn't scared around him and the fact that he was old enough to be her father didn't bother her in the least.

Rather than rationalizing what was safe, which is was probably way beyond the point now, Kagome did not reject him. Instead, she gave herself up to the erotic sensation that he was making her feel.

So she whispered, "Yes, you can kiss me if you want." Her eyes lowered to almost closing, her voice was soft, sibilant, huskier than before, garnering his desires for her even more. Thrilled, but not without his nerves crawling, InuTashio leaned in...slowly and carefully he placed his lips on top of hers.

When Kagome lifted her eyes, his mouth was only inches from hers and she began to breathe hard. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Then he slowly moved in closer, caressing his lips with hers. There was electricity that surged through both of their bodies, and she closed her eyes, letting him work magic on her mouth.

He had never known anyone with such a perfect pair of lips. They were so soft and full. And as he continued to put pressure on her lips and she responded with a soft moan, he could feel his cock twitching in anticipation.

The intended short kiss lingered and her lips opened against his, drawing his tongue into her mouth. He felt as though he had found something of himself he didn't even know was missing. She was perfect. Her lips were ideal as they fluttered with his in an undulated rhythm.

The intensity rose and the kiss deepened as he brought his mouth down on her with bruising force, demanding more of her sweetness. She surrendered. She was so alive and ardently sensual, sliding her hands around his neck, pulling him closer kissing him deeper and more passionately. In the act of sharing her tongue with him, they did an ardent dance in their mouths. Kagome's moans became frantic as she was being flooded with emotions that she had not felt in a long time, emotions that were_ never_ this strong.

Lust coiled tight in her stomach and she bent her knee, rubbing her leg along his. Her eyes were closed, her skin warmed with keen awareness, nerves jangling from head to foot from the intensity of his kiss.

He leaned forward into her, pressing her tiny figure into the contour of the sofa. The Daiyoukai reached behind her to hold her close and his hands explored the bare nakedness of her back, running down the curve of her spine, finally stopping at her pert round bottom. _High Heavens above, she has nothing underneath? _He couldn't feel anything! Not a single trace of underwear below the soft, silky and thin materials of her dress. Her hands rolled over his shoulders then gripping them tight like she was holding onto a roller coaster ride.

He finally pulled away, just staring into her eyes. Was that desire burning against her pupils or was he imagining things? He wondered. His heart was pounding and he was finding it hard to breathe. _God, her kiss was incredible, _he thought, as it truly left him breathless! He knew _his _desire for her was clawing at the back of his throat, but did she feel the same? And then a flicker of mischief flashed across her face. This transition of character caught him by complete surprise.

First, she looked like a librarian who'd been caught in her work for days. Then the next thing he knew, she was this incredibly hot vixen making out with him, flashing such a wicked smile too! He had never felt anything like her before. She was perfect. It was as if she was born for him, to be with him. Her body, her lips and the way his fingers felt against her skin was unlike any he'd ever felt before. And he knew right then and there, that he'd never have the same exceptional reaction with any other female ever again.

He had gone through his long life having been with many women, but none like her. It was as if out of the blue he was lifted off the ground and was sent to heaven. He was still transfixed by what was in front of him. InuTashio ran the back of his hand across her face and hair and then back. The touch of her bare skin burned him.

The tiny hands that had been resting on his shoulders pulled him into her again and she kissed him. Her passion was so abundant, and it didn't allow for the merest trace of hesitation or embarrassment as it spilled across the room. He didn't need further encouragement as he pulled her to her feet and lifted her with ease. She was so light. He'd give anything to be with her just one time, he truly would. It took perhaps five or six steps for his long legs to tread from the living room toward the entry of his chamber.

She felt hot and soft in his arms and Kagome planted kisses along his rigid jaw with her soft, enticing lips just before he set her on her feet. When he pushed the door open wider and urged her inside, Kagome realized they were in his bedroom. She wasn't shocked in the least. In fact, it felt as if they had been together many times before tonight. Her eyes were set on him and she began to pull the tiny straps off her shoulders, letting the material whisper against the silkiness of her skin and the dress rustled softly to the floor.

InuTashio reached down, slipping the glasses off the delicate bridge of her nose and set them on the nightstand next to his bed. A gesture she found quite endearing. Then her cell phone that she somehow had been clutching onto the whole time followed, resting next to the pair of glasses.

He took a couple of steps back and gazed upon her. What stood before him was like a painting out of an artist's best work. Her glasses were off, her long hair was down, she was in the nude, and the only thing covering her was a beautifully crafted butterfly-shaped g-string. Now he understood why he couldn't feel any underwear on her before. The pair of 'panties' were so tiny and the straps so thin that they were practically non-existent!

His eyes surveyed every inch of her body. He couldn't help but stare, fascinated as the flush spread along her small neck and colored her cheeks, making her brown eyes even more alluring than before. Her skin seemed to glow under the candlelight. Her nipples were tight and tanned. She had the most amazing breasts. They were B cups firm and tempting as hell. His desires to take them into his mouth and ravage them was at war with the one that wanted of take his time with her. After all, this was too precious for him to rush through it, no matter how much his body just wanted to jump and hump her. InuTashio couldn't wait to feel her, every little inch of her petite figure. This was better than winning the lottery. At least he thought so.

Kagome crawled onto his bed, her demeanor completely relaxed. Then she laid herself on the large King sized bed. Even with the well-composed countenance, her heart was going at a furious speed. She watched as he undressed himself with great fervor. He was anxiously unbuttoning his shirt, then tore off his pants springing loose his harden cock. Her blood thrummed through her and the sight of his _extremely hard_ cock got her body heated. Her panties flushed with wet creamy arousal.

It was a night for memories of passion and love. Passion burned like hot lava, hunger became a living thing, and only when those desires are overflowed with satisfaction can the hunger be tamed.

Even so, she could still remember the anticipation of waiting. The way he looked, his captivating golden eyes had taken her prisoner since she first laid her eyes on him. The seconds became minutes as their eyes held onto each other's gaze with deep intensity.

"You are so beautiful," he said, excitement texturing his voice as he crossed the small path and eased himself onto the bed next to her. He kissed her again matching the magnitude of how they were staring at each other. He then began caressing the soft curves of Kagome's hips savoring her purely female scent.

Her breath hitched when their lips molded against each other again, a wondrous magical fit. Every millimeter seemed to line up perfectly, the way their tongues fought for dominance and then surrendering to the passion and pleasure of the kiss was indescribable. Her little gasps and moans drove him wild.

He couldn't get enough of her while his hands couldn't get enough of her body. They were like curious creatures roaming, exploring every mound and crack. Every single little detail of her body he wanted to remember and memorize forever, for he knew not whether he would ever see her again. And if he never did, he would never forget how she felt against his skin, the little sounds she made as he touched her, nor erotic moans escaping her lips when he touched her just right in certain spots.

He loved it! A part of him kept wondering if what was transpiring was all just a dream; a fantasy that he would soon wake up from. Even if it were a dream or fantasy it was real enough so that he could at least always have such vivid memories of this night.

Things became a blur and all that was left was the undeniable passion that lifted her up into the realms of heavens, floating on clouds that were made of pure ecstasy. She had been kissed many times before but his kiss...his kiss was sensational and she wasn't prepared for the whirlpool of exquisite pleasure that wreaked havoc inside of her. The longer he kissed her the more she felt as though she could just fly out into orbit and float freely in endless paradise.

She didn't know what drove her into wanting to meet him. Her gut told her she _had _to meet him, just to get to know him. Kagome honestly did not want to stay at the wedding, already knowing she was going to be bored out of her mind. However, she wasn't anticipating _this!_

She had been terribly hurt in her previous relationships and she didn't want a repeat. Had she intended on having a one-night stand? If so, her mind and body must have been taken over by aliens, because she was _not_ that type of girl! She may look like a little vixen but the truth was that she was a good girl. She'd always been fully committed to her relationships never fooling around for the sake of it.

What was it about him that made her feel that she _needed_ to be with him? She was already willing and ready for him to get through to her, to understand, know and ….._love her._ Even if it was just this once. _Just once..._.Kagome whispered erotically in her mind.

Was this what they called 'fate'? Or did something hit her on the head without her knowing, because she sure had lost her damn mind!

Kagome had spent countless times telling herself, like a mantra, that no man would ever get through to her again, and yet it was happening.

_Now!_

And she had no control over it. The intensity was beyond anything she had crossed paths with and yet, she was such a willing player. InuTashio had somehow reached into the deepest recesses of her mind and turned it around so that she was once again a woman; a true woman with needs that required satisfying, fully and deeply. Not holding back for anything, no matter what the consequences might be.

One last logical warning left gave in, to the erotic sensation of his kisses along with hers. Instead of cautioning her, she breathed him in; called out his name against his mouth, feeling the fire he had ignited take hold until it consumed her whole body. There was no room for questions or doubts left. None for wondering what possessed her to behave in such a lascivious manner with a man she'd met only moments ago. All she wanted was to relinquish her common sense and feel the heated arousal that ravaged her senses.

_Delusional? Yes, that's it, _she told herself. She must be delusional or perhaps a druggie, desperately needing a fix and he was that fix. He was exactly what she wanted, and _needed_.

He watched her watching him with a seduction he'd never known before. Only a thin ring of intense brown eyes surrounded her dilated pupils. The rapid rise and fall of her breast and nipples tantalizingly bare, made him wish she could stay in his bed, just like that, forever. So that he could touch and tease and love her at will. He'd make love to her everyday drinking in her cries and moans each time he touched her; each sound fueling his own desires until he couldn't resist fucking her senseless.

Which was about..._right this instant._

He couldn't hold back any longer and he plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her again, this time his fingers roamed her body, closing around the pertness of her tits. Heat burst through her and radiated outward to her breasts, nipples hard as little marbles. He began to palm her breasts, pluck at her nipples while he kissed his way down her body with lips, teeth and tongue, catching perfect skin to leave tingling sensations behind...imprints of where he'd been. He wanted so badly to mark her in a way that she will forever remember him and always be his.

He came to her breasts and he couldn't resist the luscious tip; catching it between his own and sucked strongly. Her breath hitched, and she writhed beneath him. He lifted his lids and watched as her eyes close. He circled the tight bead with his tongue before flicking ruthlessly as she struggled to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Gooodddd, yessssssssssss..." she moaned.

She'd love the sound of his voice when she had heard it over the phone, but apparently that wasn't the only great thing about his mouth. He lapped at her with long powerful strokes, his hand rolling her other nipple between his fingers, while he ignored the rest of her body, driving her mad.

With a soft purr, Kagome arched her back and cupping one hand beneath her other breast, she offered herself up to him. Her brown eyes were fiery and hot as they met with his golden orbs. InuTashio replaced her hand with his grabbing hold of her other breast, then treated it to the same tender assault.

His blood thrummed through him toward his cock by the scent of Kagome's skin, heated and flushed with arousal, and the stroke of her hand down his neck, digging her nails into his flesh.

Her eyes were still closed, moaning under the ministrations of his tongue. Then he released her right nipple and moved his lips over to the other side. He shifted his weight beside her and slipped his hand between her trembling thighs, his direction aiming directly south to ecstasy, then removed that very small barrier between them.

He began stroking her gently right outside her entrance with his fingers while his mouth still teased and pleased her aching nipple.

"More," her voice was a velvet rasp to his ears. Kagome focused on his touch, firm and gentle. She arched against his hand, warmth emanated from her core and one of his finger slid inside her wet but tight channel. Instantly, her cream coated his fingers and he couldn't hold back his own moan then. She felt incredible to him and he had never felt anything like this before. He slid his finger up and down until they were thoroughly coated with her wetness. Thick clouds of her essence filled the air and he breathed in her sweet intoxicating aroma.

Her indrawn breath was more animated as she dove into pure bliss. He moved his finger in and out, gently drawing out her juices. She wrapped so tightly around his finger that he thought when he finally enter her with his cock, her unyielding cunt might choke him to death. And damn! What a way to go!

While his finger continued to slide in and out of her, he moved his thumb to her clitoris. The bud pulsed under his fingers as it filled with blood. She moaned again, much louder this time and his eyes were drawn from where he was rotating her nipples between his fingers, back up to her face.

She was so damn beautiful.

Shifting away from her nipple, he pressed his mouth against the shell of her ear, nipping and licking. Her moans increased, as did the tempo of his finger thrusting in and out of her, simultaneously sliding another finger into her and began to increase his tempo, adding more pressure to her clit.

"You are heaven," he thought out loud. But that melting bass of his voice and his breath on her cheek collided with the motion of his hand, shorting her ability to think, much less speak. Only her rapturous moans could speak for her.

He went faster, his fingers pumping hard into her. She loved the sound of his palm slapping against her pussy, the way his fingers knew exactly where to touch inside. And then there was his mouth...his mouth that was sucking, licking and toying with her nipples, pushing her to the edge. He bit down slightly on her nipple and at that exact moment her pussy started to contract around his fingers. She came apart around his hand, shuddering and bucking against his palm and clamped her thighs together with his fingers still embedded within her. She felt as though she had been struck with the intensity of a thousand electrical shots as she soared even higher into her climax.

Her once perfect mouth - a cherry-red bow, was now marred by the teeth that bit her lips, keeping her from crying out in a loud scream she wanted to let loose. He was causing her to tarnish her beauty in her own pleasure. Power surged through him at the realization that he was doing that to her. He sucked in a breath, as his cock throbbed.

As intrigued as he'd been with her before, his cock pulsed wanting to know her better now. He was so hard. His cock felt like solid steel hurting to the point of excruciating pain. He held off for just a moment longer. His hand slid between her mounds, over her stomach leaving traces of her creamy explosion in their path.

InuTashio wanted to taste her, the sweetness he knew that was exploding from her tight pussy. When his hands urged her legs apart and he moved to kiss her there, she sucked in a deep breath. Lacing their fingers together, Kagome closed her knees together then she tugged him to move up. And when he did, she enticed him with her lovely mouth and he couldn't help but obey. What could he say? He loved kissing her. He knew it would be true forever. He'd never tire of kissing her.

How he loved the feel of her lips. They were soft, full lips and very warm. He drank deeper, taking in her sweet nectar and loving the taste of her. _I could kiss this beautiful woman in my arms forever, _he thought to himself. The way she felt against him made him kiss her deeper, completely devouring her mouth. He wanted her badly but he regained his control and pulled away.

They paused long enough to have her slide a condom on his anxious throbbing cock. It felt like a decade before the condom reached the base of his cock. He kissed her, leaning down to her.

InuTashio hovered over her then used his knee to part her legs, her tiny body shuddering in unanticipated delight.

The apprehension of the carnal pleasure to come, gave way to her helpless whimpers and panting breaths of ecstasy. He positioned himself between her legs while she rocked her hips, moaning at the exquisite pressure of his partial weight until he lowered his weight all onto her, pinning her to the bed while his mouth began to toy with her nipples again.

She wrapped her tiny fingers around his throbbing member encased behind the rubber. The feel of his rock hard cock made her inhale deeply. She needed him to be inside of her almost as much as she needed air to live. Kagome arched her back, thrusting her breast deeper into his mouth while she guided him toward the entrance of her sheath.

His mouth was still latched onto her nipple, his tongue doing wicked things to make her moan deliciously. He felt her guiding him toward her entrance and pushed his hips forward, entering her tight sheath.

Paradise.

Utopia.

Heaven.

Whatever it was called, he was there. He'd never felt anything like it, the feeling of being inside her sweltering canal. She was so wet and so warm. She was tight and it felt amazing in there. It was like being in a velvet tunnel. But even that wasn't even close to the actual feelings he felt. Being inside of her was just...indescribable. Epic!

InuTashio pulled out then slammed right back into her, making her yelp pleasurably. Her eyes were so full of lust; he had to kiss her again and again while continuously slamming into her. He was high off of her and was soaring into dimensions of sexual fulfillment he didn't know existed.

Until now.

Until her; this - _Kagome._

"Mmmm...Ahhhhh," she moaned with each of his thrusts. "Yeeesssss..."

The Daiyoukai dug himself into her but he wanted to be even deeper still. He freed his hands from her breasts and slid them under her ass, pulling her up onto his eager dick, spearing himself deeper and deeper inside of her tight pussy until he felt the head of his cock hit her cervix. Even then he felt like he wanted to go further.

She slipped her hands under his arms then curled them around so that she was grabbing onto his shoulder for support as he drilled into her. His head buried into the nape of her neck, his hips going at speeds he didn't think was possible.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight!" he groaned while he fucked her harder. She was mumbling something incoherent and moaning loudly. Kagome loved every single second of each thrust; each of his licks and sucks on her neck. His mouth moved from her neck toward her shoulder where he nipped his way across it until he reached the end.

"Don't stop," she cried out in bliss, her voice breaking from the intensity of so many delectable feelings, crackling from the top of her head down to the tip of her toes. Her mouth had gone dry from the panting.

Kagome let out a loud surprised gasp when he pulled out of her. A sudden feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her, yet it was short-lived when InuTashio flipped her over on her belly. He didn't pull out because he had cum, she realized. He pulled out because he had something else in mind, and she knew exactly what to do.

Kagome raised her stomach off the bed and braced herself on all fours. Immediately he jabbed his cock into her and she let out a long groan of satisfaction, shortly followed by his guttural grunt of dominance. He pounded into her bald pussy with rapid speed as she forcibly fucked him back with each stroke. _This tiny little woman knew how to fuck,_ he thought to himself. He was fucking her so fast and so good, she couldn't contain herself when her pussy clenched around his cock and she came with stars in her eyes. The climax was so intense that she thought she was going to pass out from the magnitude of it. Her mind spun; she felt dizzy - _breathless _but she couldn't stop. He brought her to the pinnacle of euphoria. She flew high into unknown places deep within her soul.

It must have been minutes after Kagome came off her high but he was still jack hammering into her. Suddenly Kagome move forward and his shaft came out of her. His puzzled countenance soon faded when she motioned for him to get into bed. She was going to ride his cock and fuck his brains out.

That was when she noticed something was missing. "Where's the condom?" Kagome asked so loudly it was almost a screech.

"I don't know," he answered as he moved with lightning speed toward his nightstand for another one. It was pure male instinct.

"What do you mean? Where did it go?" There was definite worry in her voice and her head darted about as she noticed he was already tearing off the wrapper of the second condom.

He was so passionate about getting his cock back inside of her tight walls; he couldn't care less where the damn rubber had landed. Maybe he'll find it in his bed later? Tomorrow?

Did it matter?

Not in the least. All that mattered was the fact of how great her cunt felt wrapped tightly around his anxious dick. He needed that sweet little pussy around his man meat.

_Now!_

"It probably fell on the floor or something," he answered frantically, without even looking at her as he rolled the latex over his still very erected dick then got into bed. He could have sworn he felt like he was a horny teenager who'd never had sex the way his cock demanded to wedge itself far into her cunt.

Her worries melted away like snow under a desert sun as she watched him stretching long on the bed, his cock so hard it pointed towards his chin. She smiled a wicked one, then placed her palms on his chest and swung her leg over and straddled him. InuTashio gripped his cock in his hand like a weapon aching to attack. He could not wait another second to be inside of her and thrust his hips upward, spearing deeply into her.

This time, he was the one who moaned a low prolonged sound of unparalleled satisfaction when she pulled his entire length inside her tiny pussy. "Oh god," he said out loud, "you have the tightest pussy I have ever fucked!"

"Mmmmmmmmm..." was all she could muster crying out from the exquisite feeling of him inside of her again.

Perfection.

With a soft hum Kagome leaned down and kissed him, letting her hip bounce up and down stroking his shaft. She tasted so sweet to him and her lips were so smooth, so soft. They kissed like neither would have a chance to ever kiss again. They drank each other in like vampires feeding on lust.

Kagome broke the kiss and pushed herself off his chest. Her hips started to rock, and then she swayed her body back and forth impaling him. She looked like a vision to him of an exquisite beauty, an angel- an angel of lust and passion - as she worked her body, her pelvis grinding and swaying against his crotch like a beautiful instrument.

She tossed her head back, running her fingers through her dark tress and moaned, her eyes rolling back into her skull. She was taking every ounce of pleasure into her and just letting the feeling flood throughout her form. He took his hands from her breasts and held her by her slender waist, lifting her up and down on his cock. The feel of his strong hands, the fact that she was so helplessly aroused, the pleasurable thickness of his hard cock inside her warm and wet pussy, were more than Kagome could stand. And before she knew it she was bracing herself on her feet, keeping her legs spread over his body, allowing him to fully fill her pussy as he raised her up and down, her beautiful B-cup tits bouncing in unison.

Soon she was bouncing harder up and down, moaning and crying out "Fuck me, yes, oh please fuck me harder." He picked up his tempo his hips buckling up with great force. He was fucking her hard, and she relinquished all control, loving every second of it.

As did he. The animal in him dominated and InuTashio grit his teeth grunting and groaning with exquisite pleasure. His mind was reeling each time he watched his cock disappeared into her cunt.

"Fuck me harder, please. I want you to make me cum.," she said as her pussy lips held on to his cock. Kagome tensed as her moans became louder.

"You're going to make me cum," she cried. He jabbed deeper into her. "I'm cumming," Kagome announced, her hum reaching a crescendo of a perfect tune to him, pushing him over the edge. He couldn't help it, his balls contracted, his cock deep within her, letting loose his life giving seed, erupting into her with a vengeance. It was the longest, most intense climax he'd ever felt in his life!

Her body gave way and she collapsed in a heap of top of him, his cock still inside her and her hair draped wildly about them. Their juices were seeping out and running down his butt crack.

She stayed on his chest, her breathing heavy, a slight smile playing on her lips. Then with a soft purr she placed her palm against his chest and rested her cheek upon her hand, letting out a long sigh of pleasure-filled exhaustion.

"I think you're going to give me a coronary," he managed, panting like he'd just ran 5 miles straight. Atop of him, she could hear his heart thundering through his chest. A wide grin spread across her face but she said nothing.

InuTashio wrapped his arms around her waist and they laid there for a while, panting rigorously. Time rolled on by as the rain outside fell, reaching a pinnacle similar to the one the pair had experienced only moments ago. The candle flickered, a dim shadow danced across the plain white wall. He held her still and then rolled over on his side with his softening cock still inside of her. She looked at him for a split second then turned over so that she could spoon right up against him.

Their breathing had finally slowed and his chin rubbed across her shoulder. The way she lay there in his arms as they spooned was like a missing puzzle piece in his life. The fit was uncanny.

"You feel perfect in my arms, don't you agree?" he asked, still amazed at just how complete he felt with her lying like that with him.

"Mmmm-hmmmm..." Kagome agreed, a smile lining her face as she exhaled slowly.

He did not want her to leave and wished that she could stay there forever with him. As his. Nevertheless, the inevitable happened and her cell phone rang. It was the most disappointing sound he'd ever heard. Kagome stirred and he held her tight. Indeed, he was not his usual self. She had done something to him – on him. Voodoo?

Kagome giggle playfully as she 'escaped' his grasp and crawled over his side reaching for the cell phone.

"Hello?" She called into the receiver, resting her body on his side. A gesture so natural and so familiar it was as though she'd always known him before.

He was still in awe. How she could be so calm and free with him? What had happened to him that could make him feel so comfortable with her? Perhaps she had used some kind of magic love potion? His thoughts pondered while she spoke on the phone. He felt as though he had 'fallen in love' with her. But how could he? After all, he'd only met her tonight!

She pressed the off button after a minute on the phone. "Do you really have to go?" the Daiyoukai asked, masking the pout in his voice.

"Yes, I have to go pick up my father," Kagome replied, shifting to grab her phone.

His heart almost ached watching her get dressed. He too though, followed suit so he could walk her to her car. "Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered him with a smile, her voice carrying a certain affirmation. However, deep down in his gut, it told him she was probably lying. Why in the world would a pretty sexy young woman like her want to see him again? After all, _he _was old enough to be _her father._

The realization left a sour taste in his mouth.

They reached her car and she fumbled in the backseat. "Here," Kagome beamed.

"What is it?" he asked staring at the small pink thing in his hand, wrapped in plastic.

"It's to assure you that I will see you again," she encouraged.

"Hn," he replied, staring at the thing, wondering what was inside.

"I really have to go. Bye now," she said, tip-toeing to give him one last kiss, then slid into the driver's seat and buckled herself. She smiled at him as she reached for the key and started her ignition.

InuTashio watched from the curve as she pulled her car from the parking spot and drove off, waving good-bye to him in the chilly darkness of the night.

_Probably the last time and only time I'll see her,_ he thought drearily.

As the red taillight disappeared around the corner, he made his way back inside his place. Once inside, he settled onto the couch, trying to grasp what had just transpired in the last few hours. The proof of what happened was in his hand. Even with that, the thought of her seeing him again was slim. _According to him anyway._

He was curious to see what she had left. InuTashio wasted no time ripping the plastic off and then picked up the sheer teddy by its straps. He gazed upon the thing in his hand. It was a light pink, see through, very sexy negligee with beading on the cup of the breasts.

He'd die a happy dog if he ever _**did**_ get the chance to see her prance around in this small little negligee in front of him. But not before he could pin her down and fucked her senseless. Of course.

One night of intense passion manifest into a love of a lifetime. He fell madly in love with her from that very first moment. He would have never lost her, the love of his life, if only he knew, that she loved him, wanted him, needed him just as much, if not more.

_**~Fin...**_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. I hope it was as much fun to read for you as it was for me to write. Thank you for all your support! As always, **comments/constructive criticisms** **(reviews)** are always welcome. Hugs and love to my close friends/readers as well as all my fans. I am humbled to be your author.

* * *

July 26, 2012.

Hello everyone.

I am so damned tired. Damn, teenage boys eat a lot. Anyways, I just dropped them (Japanese Baseball players that I hosted for a week) off at the airport, but I've been getting about 3-4 hours (max) a night in sleep so I'm quite tired.

For the last couple of months I've been:

~I started writing the epilogue for "If only for a night" and I've written about 5k in contents. (Ok this is new)

~I started two new 'one-shots' because my muse was inspired by songs I've heard.

One is called "Promise" (Very AU but in the Feudal time period. Sesshomaru, a tyrant Lord. Kagome, a sweet and kind Miko. Their paths crossed and they fall in love. Can she convince him to learn to love her people...(humans)...or will he listen to his advisers and counselors to go ahead and purge his land of all humans? It is a sad 'one-shot')

The second is called "Pass you by". (Sesshomaru sees Kagome being hurt once again when InuYasha takes off to follow Kikyo's soul collectors. Baffled by their ridiculous tug-o-war of love, Sesshomaru approaches the miko to express his confusion. In the process, something slipped his lips that wasn't meant to be said. How will the miko respond to his 'advice'? This one-shot is much more 'happy' in tone.)

HOWEVER...

My account was also suspended until late last night. Basically until 11:59 on July 25th. So now it's finally working again.

FF-net has deleted my "Teensie's updates and announcements" 'story'. Even though it isn't anything more than ANs and such, the fact that they started deleting my story and putting me on suspension, I really don't have the heart to keep writing. Not in the tired state I am anyways.

So here is what I will be doing. I will be transferring all my stories over to Allsystemsred-dot-org. My account there is also under "Teensie-Sama". (I will be doing this as soon as my house is cleaned...OMG it's soo trashed.) And I recuperate from my lack of sleep and exhaustion. When I am done transferring my stories, I will go back and delete it here on ff-net. (If anyone is going to delete my shit, I want it to be me, damn-it). I might also post snippets on tumblr so for all updates and infos find me on ASR or Tumblr.

Please keep in mind that I am very delirious when I wrote this so if there is anything that is unclear feel free to email and/or PM me.

Always humbly yours~

Teensie-sama.

SO FRICKIN TIRED!

PS. I KNOW that the deleted story was my AN story. HOWEVER! FF-net has been deleting MANY authors' work if they have explicit sexual scenes or violence. There is a petition going around for it. Please stop telling me that it doesn't matter because the story they deleted was just an A/N and the same with this chapter. I KNOW THIS IS AN A/N. I am doing it to let everyone & anyone who are interested in following me and reading my fics to know what is going on, where I will be.

FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I'm not an idjiot! I know what I am doing and what I am saying. I am just fed up with FF-net and these content Nazi! And I don't like AFF either. Some of my stories are on there but I haven't touched that account in YEARS!

This "CHAPTER" is for my fellow writers, readers, friends etc. If you don't care then don't read. Just move on and continue to do what you were doing. If I don't post things like this, someone might come onto ff-net in a month and be like WTF, where did Teensie-sama go? Does that make sense? Stop sending me PMs that says "This is just an A/N. It's not even a chapter"

OR

"Your other story wasn't even a story. It's just an A/N I don't know why you're so upset for. You violated the rules"

I DON'T CARE. If someone is going to delete my sh!t It should be me! SO! I will be moving onto Allsystemsred-dot-org. Feel free to find me there if you wish. Follow me on Tumblr if you want regular updates on what's going on. Be warned though just like the rest of my accounts it's perverted and dirty. If you don't like that then don't follow. I started my account and my stories for mature readers and readers who appreciate adult contents in it's dirtiest forms. So if it offends you then I am NOT the author for you. For the rest of you perverts...go ahead...keep enslaving me. I shall keep on writing nasty stuff and will ALWAYS ALWAYS Post it!

THANK YOU!

PS.

No, I refuse to post on Dokuga. Too much drama with some of the people on there. Sorry, it is a nice site for S/K fans but it isn't for me.

No, I won't post on Adultfanfiction either because I can't figure that site out and I haven't touched my account on there for like 3 years now.

But thanks for the thoughts. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I've been getting a lot of the same PMs about the same criticisms how my 'story' isn't a story etc etc etc. you know Teensie, I am VERY HONEST and sometimes I can't help myself. Please understand that this note is in the most humblest of way. Thanks!


End file.
